Oviparous 01
5:16:16 PM Josie: Captain Owen Holly! Yeah, that's it. 5:18:52 PM Quill: All right! Tell me about him. 5:18:58 PM Quill: Or her. 5:22:42 PM Josie: Standard Grizzled McWhiteGuy protagonist! ... except he's half Saudi Arabian, has no dead wives or any other dead miscellaneous women, is bisexual or pan or whatever they're calling it these days and has a perfectly fine relationship with his parents and no family angst. Also he's still got phantom pain from having been blown up when loading ammunition or something during a firefight on another ship a year or so back, before he was promoted. That has led to some angst and a lot more rehab. 5:27:08 PM Quill: So like Forrester, then! 5:27:24 PM Josie: Yep, he's a Forrester variant. 5:28:01 PM Quill: k, cool! What's your ship named? 5:33:43 PM Josie: The USS Oviparous. They were starting to run out of names and just started using big words. ... it could be worse. They couldn't even get anyone to crew the USS Chlamydia until they changed the name. 5:38:15 PM Quill: Nice! I like it. 5:38:55 PM Josie: :) 5:40:14 PM Quill: Any ideas on your crew? Are these people that he's personally hired on? 5:41:51 PM Josie: Yeah, probably. 5:44:20 PM Quill: Okay, you have four folks - Gonzo, an android munitions expert who is... enthusiastic about his work. 5:44:54 PM Quill: But sensitive enough to your own issues that he's mostly amusing to you, rather than being a constant and loud reminder of your accident. 5:48:27 PM Quill: He runs your ship's small armory and the ship weapons, and is constantly butting up against your engineer, a technopathic augment named Phoebe Crafter, who is constantly taking the ship apart, and 'speaks' to her -- technopaths can be weird. Her job as she sees it is to act in the best interests of the ship, but that tends to work out to everyone's favor, so you don't really put up a fuss. 5:51:16 PM Josie: Woot, a Crafter! THAT is a good thing. :) 5:51:29 PM Quill: Phoebe and Gonzo go at each other so much they'll either end up sleeping together or killing each other. One of the two is inevitable. There's a lot of heat. 5:55:37 PM Josie: Holly is probably hoping for the first option, since it's less likely to result in the total destruction of the ship. 6:01:23 PM Quill: Your medical officer is a human fella named Cedric Cole. He's a pretty mysterious guy -- you suspect he's a psionic augment himself, but he's a very private person. He's given to introspection, but he's extremely trustworthy, he's saved your life on a couple of occasions with his skills. He's a walking library of various flora and fauna and their various properties. 6:02:54 PM Quill: Finally, there's your first officer and logistics person, an alien shapeshifter named Zelda, who took that name because her real name does start with a Z and is otherwise unpronounceable unless you have the ability to shift your tongue. You've known her for a very long time. 6:05:44 PM Josie: ((What's s/he like?)) 6:08:38 PM Quill: Mercurial. Someone who doesn't know her race could describe them as moody -- their temperament changes pretty easily - those that deal with other species learns to control it somewhat, though, and Zelda is always reliable. 6:10:12 PM Josie: Great! 6:11:01 PM Quill: SHe tries to be stoic, but isn't super good at staying stoic. 6:12:10 PM *** Holly doesn't require stoic! :) *** 6:18:48 PM Quill: SHe's also very smart, with a head for numbers and statistics, which of course helps for logitistcs and inventories. 6:19:20 PM *** Holly does appreciate this! That's not his thing, really. Though he is pretty analytical. *** 6:26:11 PM Quill: The Oviparous is currently posted at the edge of wildspace -- The Haunted Stars, as they're nicknamed. ((YEs, I stole it from STarcrash.)) The Federation has you out there as part of an operation to put pressure on a corporate alliance that wields a bit too much power at present. 6:26:57 PM Holly: ((Pressure like general menacing, or pressure like seizing their ships and cargo?)) 6:28:16 PM Quill: Both. You're commissioned as a privateer, so they leave it up to you -- generally, given your small ship, you tend toward menacing, and hitting automated convoys for their cargo. 6:31:29 PM *** Holly does! *** 6:32:26 PM Quill: You have contact with other privateers operating in the Haunted Stars, and occasionally coordinate larger operations. 6:33:08 PM *** Holly may well have worked for one of the other captains before he got his own ship. *** 6:33:51 PM Quill: That seems likely! 6:42:13 PM Quill: So! You are getting ready for a strike on an automated convoy. The intelligence you received suggests that this particular shipment is full of chemicals to be used in various drugs and medicines. 6:44:20 PM *** Holly isn't bothered by this, as Corporate will charge a much higher price than most people can afford for these things, and that's why we're teaching them a lesson. *** 6:45:21 PM Quill: Indeed! One of the reasons the corporate alliance has set up here is because of a lack of regualtions and laws. 6:46:09 PM *** Holly really dislikes that sort of thing. *** 6:53:22 PM Quill: So you hit the convoy -- the ships completely automated and are not able to put up a fight against your smaller, faster ship. 6:53:46 PM *** Holly is cautious, thoughtful and precise! *** 6:59:59 PM Quill: You manage the raid without a hitch, darting out of range of the point defense turrets, easily dispatching the defense drones, and finally disabling the engines. You hook up your ship to start transferring the cargo over. 7:01:27 PM *** Holly puts Zelda in charge and goes to the cargo bay to make sure there's no problems. *** 7:04:55 PM Quill: There are none, and with Zelda in charge, the automated ship is quickly emptied, and you leve the convoy behind before reinforcements show up. You're in the cargo bay as Zelda is making a manifest. She currently is a small dark sinned woman with a shaved head and aggressive cheekbones. 7:05:14 PM Quill: Zelda: Pretty soon they're going to start sending living people with their convoys to defend them. 7:06:08 PM Holly: As usual. 7:06:48 PM Holly: When they do we'll update tactics to compensate. 7:10:23 PM Quill: Zelda: Or they'll start choosing even more obscure routes. 7:11:28 PM Holly: I doubt they'll find any route we haven't saturated with probes already. 7:13:53 PM Quill: Zelda: I'm still convinced the Federation just has a ton of spies getting the routes. 7:15:02 PM Holly: That's possible, but probes are cheaper and safer. 7:15:34 PM Quill: She watches as the automated loaders manage the cargo, placing the crates into careful stacks. One larger crate is lifted, and you swear you hear a curse from inside. 7:17:07 PM Holly: ... 7:17:09 PM Holly: Open that crate up. 7:17:12 PM *** Holly points to it. *** 7:20:07 PM Quill: THe loader lowers the crate onto the deck, and she goes over. The crate is about the size of a small van. The back is opened up, and instead of being full of secured vials and chemicals, you're surprised to see a bunch of emergency blankets being used as makeshift bedding. There's a flashlight being used as a lightsource, and several opened and empty ration packages. 7:21:00 PM Holly: A stowaway! Interesting. 7:22:03 PM Quill: That said, you don't see anyone! At first. Then you notice someone huddled under the blankets. 7:24:06 PM Holly: Hey, come on out. We're not going to hurt you. ... probably. I mean, if you attack us all bets are off. 7:27:15 PM Quill: There's a squeaky voice that comes from the pile. "... are you pirates?" 7:27:43 PM Holly: Privateers, technically. Would you like a hot cup of tea? 7:28:12 PM Quill: Voice: Ew, no. 7:28:48 PM Holly: Crafter probably has coffee, if you prefer. 7:29:05 PM Quill: Voice: Gross! 7:29:57 PM Holly: Hot cocoa? We found some in a box marked "first aid kits" last month. 7:37:38 PM Quill: Voice: .... what's a privateer? 7:38:06 PM Holly: It's a pirate working on behalf of a legitimate government. 7:39:11 PM Holly: I can't promise anything, but we may have some biscuits left from the last time I baked. 7:39:45 PM Quill: Voice: ... so you're not for hire, then? 7:40:50 PM Holly: No. We've already been hired. However, I may know someone who can help if you tell me about the nature of the job. That said, I would like some tea, so why not come out and we can talk about it. 7:41:32 PM Quill: Voice: All right, but don't touch my stuff. 7:42:31 PM Holly: Fair enough. 7:42:49 PM Quill: A figure wearing a voluminous cloak comes out of the blankets! Small and scruffy, but definitely a child of indeterminate sex. 7:43:22 PM Quill: He/she wields a weapon you recognize as a stun baton at you and Zelda. "No funny business!" 7:44:01 PM Holly: Just tea. I'm Captain Holly, this is Zelda. 7:44:55 PM Quill: Figure: I'm Jack. 7:46:16 PM Holly: Good to meet you. I am extremely curious as to how you came to be stowing away. 7:46:29 PM *** Holly does, in fact, head for the kitchen. He does not appear to be especially worried about the stun baton. *** 7:47:14 PM Quill: JAck: I escaped, of course. 7:48:07 PM Holly: From? 7:56:29 PM *** Holly starts making tea for himself and cocoa for Jack, and also defrosts a little plate of cookies. *** 7:57:45 PM Quill: Jack: I dunno, a place with a bunch of doctors and needles and crappy food and cheap toilet paper. 8:01:01 PM Holly: Sounds unpleasant. 8:01:18 PM Quill: Jack: It wasn't great, no. 8:01:24 PM *** Holly sets down a mug of cocoa and the cookies in front of Jack, and sits down across from there with his own mug of tea in hand. *** 8:01:51 PM Quill: Zelda has left you to Jack... she's not good with new people. 8:03:57 PM Holly: So, now what? Do we bring you back to your parents? Is there somewhere you'd like to be dropped off? 8:04:56 PM Quill: Jack: I wanted to hire you to take me home, yeah. I can pay! 8:06:45 PM Holly: We're not really for hire--privateers are government workers, but without the pension--but I might be able to find someone. How much are you willing to pay? 8:06:50 PM Quill: Jack reaches into a pocket and produces a ridiculously expensive looking ring. 8:08:06 PM Holly: Hmm, that might be enough. Whose was it? 8:09:28 PM Quill: Jack: Mine! I'm a .... ugh. I'm a princess. 8:09:49 PM Quill: She takes her hood off and you can tell that she is indeed a girl! 8:10:53 PM Holly: Really? 8:10:59 PM *** Holly doesn't sound skeptical so much as polite. *** 8:11:31 PM Quill: She has golden skin, and slightly pointy ears, and an unruly mop of golden hair. Her eyes are blue, and she has fangs. "I'm not a liar!" 8:11:49 PM Quill: She might be ten? Twelve at the oldest. 8:12:47 PM Holly: Fair enough. 8:13:09 PM Holly: Where is home? 8:13:27 PM Quill: Jack: It's my ring, I got it back from the doctors. 8:13:39 PM Quill: My mom and dad are very rich. 8:14:04 PM Quill: Jack: Dantulon! 8:15:42 PM Holly: I will have to corroborate that before we can get too much further, you realize. Mostly because we already have orders and if we deviate from them we'll need to explain why. 8:17:43 PM *** Holly takes a cookie and sips his tea thoughtfully. *** 8:23:33 PM Quill: You are... vaguely familiar with the planet. It's deeper in the star cluster, beyond Federation space, and ruled by a monarchy! It hasn't really taken a side between the alliance and federation. 8:25:03 PM Quill: Beyond that, there are rumors that the population is possessed of strange powers. They're the only sentients known to be native to the Haunted Stars, as well. 8:26:10 PM Holly: Can you read minds or set things on fire with your brain? 8:27:03 PM Quill: Jack: If I could do that, I wouldn't need the baton! 8:28:42 PM Holly: True, but it would have been very useful. Though setting fires would be very unhelpful as well. I suppose you can't create food out of nothing or ease pain and injury either? I've heard some pretty odd stories about your people. 8:29:02 PM Quill: Jack: Ohhhh. No, I'm not a wizard. 8:29:19 PM Holly: Shame, it's a good way to make money at bars. 8:29:54 PM Quill: Jack: I've never been in one. 8:31:31 PM Holly: Given your apparent age, that's probably for the best. Well, I feel it only fair to warn you that you may become somewhat of a political football, your majesty. They'll try to get you back home in a way that encourages your parents to ally with us against Corporate. 8:35:54 PM Quill: Jack: ....ugh, don't call me that. 8:36:40 PM Holly: Jack, then. 8:37:23 PM Holly: ... for what it's worth, I'll try to push them toward expediency, but that's not always possible. 8:37:27 PM Quill: Jack: Are you sure you couldn't just..... take me back? 8:38:57 PM Holly: Not without leaving a hole in the barricade. What if someone doesn't want you to come back? 8:39:35 PM Quill: JAck: My stepfather, I'm sure of it. 8:41:22 PM Holly: Will he send people to try to kill you if he finds out you're here? 8:42:18 PM Quill: Jack: Oh, I don't know. Probably not. 8:42:36 PM Quill: Jack: Assassins leave a trail. 8:42:51 PM Holly: True. 8:43:11 PM Holly: What are your parents' names? 8:43:26 PM Quill: JAck: And if mama finds out he sold me to scientists, she'd kick him out. 8:45:02 PM Quill: Jack: Queen Jaquela the Second. My father -- my actual father, is Prince Consort Arran. My mother's other husband, the one that got rid of me, is Prince Consort Taern. 8:48:05 PM *** Holly nods. *** 8:50:27 PM Holly: Hm. Well, sit tight for a bit. There are a few books on board in that cupboard. I'm going to check in with management and see what they think. Don't touch anything that looks breakable and don't eat anything marked with a Z. 8:50:49 PM Quill: Jack: ...why not? 8:51:11 PM Holly: Because Zelda is extremely fond of pickled herring. 8:51:19 PM Holly: Believe me, you don't want that. 8:51:26 PM Quill: JAck: ...is that bad? It doesn't sound good. 8:51:57 PM Holly: It isn't good. 8:52:11 PM Holly: The anchovies were worse, but the herring was also bad. 8:52:32 PM Quill: Jack: Okay, no Z, got it. 8:52:55 PM *** Holly nods and heads to his own tiny little quarters. *** 8:58:37 PM *** Holly first looks for information on Dantulon and its royal family to try to confirm what Jack said. *** 9:01:47 PM Quill: There's precious little - - Dantulon is isolated and apparently likes it that way. They've rebuffed alliance and federation advances to establish embassies. They have wizards, who hold some big place in their society, who federation scientists believe possess some naturally occurring psionic abilities. 9:03:26 PM *** Holly then contacts HQ. *** 9:05:21 PM Quill: You ring up your contact, Federation liason Armond, a dour-faced ex-pirate who has a big part in organizing the privateers. 9:05:44 PM Holly: We found something of interest in our cargo. 9:06:37 PM Quill: Armond: Please don't tell me it makes things complicated. 9:07:24 PM Holly: It makes things complicated. 9:07:29 PM *** Holly tells him about the alleged princess. *** 9:07:51 PM Quill: Armond: Dammit, I said please and everything. 9:10:32 PM *** Holly tells him what the alleged princess said! *** 9:13:05 PM Quill: Arnond: Huh. Well... her story is going to be damn hard to corroborate. But the names she gave you are accurate. 9:14:31 PM Holly: And she didn't want to be called princess. I think she's telling the truth. 9:20:13 PM Quill: Arnond: All right. 9:21:04 PM Holly: Can I depart the formation to bring her home? 9:21:37 PM Quill: He thinks. "No, not just yet. We'll need to get ahold of her government to confirm everything. I 9:21:58 PM Quill: I'm not yet willing to believe that this isn't some kind of alliance trap." 9:22:47 PM Quill: Arnond: Hold onto her for now, start heading for Aeon Eight. We'll see if she's on the up and up, and make arrangements to have her taken off your hands if this is the case. You can leave her at the station there. 9:23:07 PM Quill: Arnond: And we'll call in some diplomats. 9:24:37 PM Holly: All right. I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave her alone anywhere. Apparently her stepfather may try to kill her. 9:25:39 PM Quill: Arnond: Oh, I wasn't intending on you just leaving her alone. Bring her to the station, and we'll provide guards and protection. We might just be able to parlay this into a major win. 9:30:54 PM Holly: ... just remember, this is a child, not a bargaining chip. 9:36:11 PM Quill: Arnond: Hey, I'm not a ghoul. How'd the rest of the raid go? ANy other stowaways? 9:36:43 PM Holly: Clockwork. 9:36:55 PM Holly: Zelda feels they're going to send people and guards next time, and I think she's probably right. 9:37:44 PM Quill: ARnond: Yeah, most likely. Part of it is, I think, reluctance to spend the money and resources for proper defense, but I think that's coming to an end. 9:39:50 PM Holly: Tell 'em to be prepared. 9:40:04 PM Holly: I'll change course for Aeon 8. 9:41:41 PM Quill: Arnond: Great. I'll meet you there. 9:44:46 PM Quill: Arnond:: I'll make arrangements so you can just drop off your haul there, too, just get it all taken care of at once. 9:44:58 PM Holly: Good. And don't forget, you owe me a pound of tea. 9:45:22 PM Quill: Arnond: Like you would ever let me forget. 9:45:25 PM Quill: He signs off! 9:47:28 PM *** Holly rubs his face around the false eye. It's a pretty good false eye, but the brown is ever so slightly not quite the right shade, and worse, it aches sometimes. *** 9:52:25 PM *** Holly returns to Jack. *** 9:54:18 PM Quill: She has fully ransacked the pantry! She has a bunch of food in front of her. 9:54:56 PM Holly: Hm, if you're just going to go right out of the package, these are good, this one, not so much. 9:56:14 PM | Edited 9:56:35 PM Quill: She has also tucked into the pickled herring, and has emptied two containers of it. 9:58:34 PM Holly: ... you like that stuff? 9:59:00 PM Holly: Your species must have very different tastebuds. Also, you should try the anchovies, they're similar but somehow even worse. 10:04:24 PM Quill: Jack: I finished those! Soooo good. 10:05:25 PM Holly: And you don't like tea. 10:05:31 PM *** Holly clearly finds this hard to comprehend. *** 10:05:53 PM Holly: All right, we're going to head for Aeon Eight. Someone should meet us there. 10:06:07 PM Quill: Jack: UGh. 'Oh, here's some dead leaves with hot water. Enjoy!" 10:07:01 PM Holly: I do enjoy it. But that is just me. Let me show you to your quarters. 10:07:11 PM Quill: Jack: Oooh, I dn't have to share, do I? 10:08:23 PM Holly: No, not at all. 10:09:21 PM Quill: Jack: What's Aeon Eight? 10:11:08 PM Holly: It's a small strategic outpost not too far from here. There's not a lot there--a couple of restaurants, a few shops. 10:16:44 PM *** Holly brings her to the nicest empty one. *** 10:18:33 PM Quill: Okay! It's small, but clean! 10:18:42 PM Quill: She sniffs around. "Thank you. You've been very kind." 10:19:36 PM Holly: I'm known for being soft-hearted. 10:21:10 PM Quill: JAck: Well, I've never heard of you, so it's news to me. 10:21:25 PM Quill: Jack: I'm sure my mother would reward you. 10:25:32 PM Holly: I'm guessing we'll be asking for some tedious political favors, but I'm not terribly worried about it either way. I'll go and tell Zelda and the others what's going on. It's a pretty small crew. Once I've talked to them I'll have you meet them as well, if you don't mind. Or you can take a nap if you'd rather, or read. 10:28:29 PM Quill: She nods. "Okay. How far away is this space station?" 10:29:09 PM Holly: ((Good question! How far?)) 10:29:21 PM Quill: ((About a day and a half.)) 10:32:14 PM Holly: A day and a half or so. 10:35:17 PM Quill: Jack... can I go back and get some stuff out of my crate? 10:36:17 PM Holly: Sure, I'll go with you. Normally we keep that area locked for security purposes when there are passengers aboard. 10:38:48 PM Quill: JAck: That's okay. I just want to get my stuff. I got used to those blankets. 10:39:08 PM *** Holly nods, and heads back to the cargo bay! *** 10:39:11 PM Quill: Jack: ... I never slept outside of home until they took me. 10:39:16 PM Quill: She bursts into tears! 10:39:29 PM Quill: Like, in the hall, halfway to the cargo bay. 10:39:52 PM *** Holly diverts quickly and gets a paper napkin so she has something to wipe her face with. *** 10:42:49 PM Quill: SHe largely stops by the time you get back. "Sorry. That was... building. I never let them see me cry." 10:44:40 PM Holly: You don't have to be tough all the time, you know. Sometimes it's better to cry and get it out of your system. 10:45:12 PM Quill: JAck: Well, that's what I did, right? 10:47:12 PM Holly: Yes. You seem well-adjusted, that's not as easy as it looks. 10:51:46 PM Quill: Jack: Well, I'm the firstborn. 10:51:57 PM | Edited 10:54:10 PM Quill: She huffs up just a little as she says this. 10:54:07 PM Holly: True, that does make a difference.